


The Pride Adventures

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some glitter, a parade, music, and alcohol make for a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparkles and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).



> Chat drabbles! This ended up being a whole series somehow, I don't even know. As usual with drabbles, they had to be exactly 100 words, though AO3 always messes with my word counts. I thought it would be easier to post each drabble as a chapter, so that's what you're getting here. Also as usual when I post chat drabbles, the title of each chapter is what the prompt was.

The first time, Akira wrote it off as coincidence. Even the second and third times, it had started to seem a little strange, but he didn't think too much of it. Now, though...

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Shindou grinned at him, but didn't answer. Yashiro's horrified expression was less than comforting, too. They passed yet another rainbow flag, and this time there were half naked men standing around it, and wait a minute, were they wearing glitter? What the hell?

"I'm going to kill you, Shindou," Yashiro growled.

Shindou just laughed. "I've got glitter if you want to wear it," he grinned.


	2. Underwear

"Those men are in their underwear," Akira said.

"Yeah, that kinda happens."

"Shindou? What is this about?"

"The guys in their underwear? I dunno. Showing off, I guess."

"No, I mean, why are we here, with men who are half naked?"

Shindou flushed. "I, uh, thought it would be fun?"

"Fun?" Yashiro snorted. "Right. Really funny, Shindou. If this is supposed to be some kind of joke, then you've had your fun."

This made Shindou blink. "Joke? Why would it be a joke?"

Yashiro stared at his friend for a few moments, then looked away, cheeks slightly pink. "No reason."

"Shindou," Akira sighed.

"Fiiiiiine, it's Pride and I'm gay, alright?"


	3. Left Foot

"...er... okay..." Akira said slowly.

"Is that it?" Yashiro snorted. "Because you could've just said something instead of dragging us down here."

"Yeah, well... you probably wouldn't have come, and I didn't really want to come here by myself," Shindou murmured, shifting his weight uncomfortably from right foot to left foot and back again.

"If it's really that important to you, we would've come," Akira smiled. He put a hand on Shindou's shoulder and Shindou smiled back at him.

Soon after there was a parade, which Akira found utterly baffling, and then some kind of festival with music. It was actually kind of fun.


	4. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually screwed up on this one and wrote it without the prompt it was supposed to have. Rather than scrap it, I decided to use it anyway, hence the "untitled" title. Implied sex in this one.

Later was what Akira assumed was a party but seemed more like an excuse for people to drink and rub up against each other, from what he could tell. Especially since he seemed to have a lot of drinks given to him.

Needless to say, he had entirely too much alcohol.

When he woke up the next morning in Yashiro's hotel room with Yashiro on one side and Shindou on the other- all three of them in a suspicious state of undress- Akira might've freaked out a little.

"Touya, shut up and I'll remind you why this was an awesome idea," Shindou smirked.


	5. Insomnia

As it turned out, Shindou had some very, very good points, and so did Yashiro. Akira wasn't really sure how things had worked out quite like that but he wasn't about to complain. So after that, whenever they were all together for tournaments, he could pretty much plan on not getting any sleep. Not that he slept a whole lot to begin with, but still. It brought the idea of being too excited to sleep before a match to a whole new level. He found himself looking forward to tournaments much more than before.

Sometimes chronic insomnia definitely had its advantages.


End file.
